


You Did It

by vuccijl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuccijl/pseuds/vuccijl
Summary: A quick scene that could have happened if only Jess would have graduated! Short and sweet. Wrote this years ago and posted on ff.net.





	

She'd been in his position only a week ago, and he in hers. It was somewhat surreal, the place in life that they were at, both experiencing the same thing in completely different manners with completely different feelings regarding it.

The biggest difference being that she cared and he did not.

She'd already seen Lane cross the stage and she smiled as she watched his row stand and file out to the left. They made their way to the stage, waiting at the stairs until their respected names were called.

"Jenna Madson," She heard briefly, but the anticipation she felt blocked most out. She turned to her right where her mother sat, a smile on her face, however nowhere near as big as it had been a week earlier. She was relieved Lorelai had agreed to come, she hoped it meant Jess was growing on her. She was pretty sure, though, that she'd mostly come because of Lane. Next to her mother sat Luke and Rory thought her heart might beat right out of her chest when she saw the look on his face.

He was close to tears and Rory thought briefly that she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Jess Mariano," She heard, and her head snapped back to the stage, just in time to see him walk up the few stairs and across the stage. She smiled, clapping as loud as she could. He looked completely out of his element, uncomfortable and out of place in his black cap and gown. He was handed his diploma and offered a hand to shake, and for a brief moment Rory thought he might not take it into his own.

He did but his expression stayed the same, free of any emotion whatsoever. As he walked passed the principal his gaze flickered over in their direction and she thought she saw a glimpse of a smile, but it was gone before she could be sure.

The ceremony lasted another half an hour or so, but Rory paid little attention. Her gaze stayed trained on the back of his head until she heard the principal of Stars Hollow High School utter the same words her own Headmaster had said a week prior:

"I present to you, the Class of 2003."

Applause broke out and the one hundred and eleven students graduating stood, throwing their caps into the air. He stayed seated however, simply removing his cap like he'd been waiting to do for two hours.

Mass confusion broke out, the entire crowd standing to stretch their legs and search for whomever they were here celebrating with. Rory's row cleared out and she followed behind her mother and Luke, the three of them moving towards the back, opting to wait where there was a little less chaos.

After a few moments of waiting, Rory found herself far too anxious to stand still.

"I'm going to go find him." She said to her mother before walking off, weaving her way through the crowd of people.

"Rory, hey!" She heard, and looked to her right, her shoulders slumping slightly as she saw Dean walking towards her. It's not that she wasn't excited to see Dean; he just wasn't the person she was looking for.

She smiled though, returning the hug he gave her. "Congratulations, Dean."

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can." She said, glancing over his shoulder.

"How was your graduation?" He asked, ducking slightly to meet her eyes.

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ears, willing herself not to lose her patience. Not that she ever really did. Here, in front of her, stood her first real boyfriend. Two years ago she couldn't have imagined that Dean would not be the only guy for her. "It was great, seems like forever ago already."

He chuckled. "I bet."

She was about to say something else when she caught a glimpse of him walking slightly ahead of her. She smiled her heart racing.

"Dean, I have to go. I'll see you later!" She said, already walking away from him before he could answer.

She picked up her pace, Jess had yet to see her and she knew he was looking for her without making it completely obvious.

When she was only a few feet from him, his eyes landed on her and a smirk formed across his lips.

She made the last couple of steps before flinging her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively went around her waist, lifting her up off the ground.

"Woah." He said, stepping back, slightly surprised by the force with which she'd hugged him. But she ignored him, only squeezing tighter.

"Congratulations." She mumbled into his neck, placing a small kiss there. But he didn't respond, only continued holding on, his eyes locked with Dean's, where he stood only feet away, something akin to jealousy in his eyes. Jess was sure he'd never felt better in his entire life.

He finally put her down, but his hands stayed resting on her hips, not willing to let go quite yet. "I can't wait to get this fucking gown off."

She rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed big and bright. "You graduated!"

He didn't answer, only looked behind her to where Dean no longer stood.

"Where's Luke? And your mom?" He asked, searching.

Her mouth gaped open slightly and she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. She leaned up, capturing his mouth with her own. If he was surprised, he didn't let it show. His mouth brushed hotly over hers and she felt something unfurl in the pit of her stomach. He smiled against her lips and with one last, gentle rub of his mouth against hers, he let her go.

Her eyes flickered open, and briefly she wondered if she'd always be shocked at the way his kisses made her feel.

"Jess," She said, and the tone of her voice made him direct all of his attention to her. "You did it."

The three words made his smirk turn to a smile and he couldn't help but finally acknowledge the fact that he had successful graduated high school in four years.

"Proud of me, baby?" He asked jokingly, tugging her closer to him so that no space was left between their bodies. The moment, all joking aside, was slightly intimate for being in such a public place but the two neither realized nor cared.

She smiled, her blue eyes shining in the dimming sunlight. "So proud."

He'd never admit it but had it not been for this town, his uncle and the very girl standing in front of him he would have never been holding a diploma in his hand. Then again, he was sure he didn't have to admit it – it was as obvious as it possibly could be.

Luke and Lorelai made their way over to the two eventually, and while they did move slightly apart, his arm stayed firmly attached to her waist. He shook his uncle's hand, and while a hug or handshake from Lorelai would have been pushing it, the smile she gave and the small one he returned was enough. At this moment, being with the only people that ever cared was enough.


End file.
